


Newspaper Article

by Stormlyht



Series: This Town That Loves Me [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, This town loves Derek, coming clean, stiles not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief conversation between father and son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newspaper Article

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but I promise fluff next chapter! Unbeta'd, all mistakes mine.

Clark Andrews was arrested yesterday following an altercation with a younger boy at Todd’s Gas Stop. According to reports he had to be pulled off of the other boy by two Deputies because he was so intent on continuing the fight even after he’d been told to step away. The boy was admitted to the hospital with severe bruising to his face and body plus a broken arm.

When asked, Clark said that he was, “Doing the town a favor” by attacking the boy in question. He seemed quite sure of his decision and was taking matters into his own hands. Video surveillance has been collected by the police. Todd, the owner of the Gas Stop, said that he had noticed the boy having a violent streak and had asked him to get help. So far he had never injured someone, and he had sought out help to help with his anger problems.

Sheriff Stilinski said that this was only one of many assaults upon this particular boy. “I have every intention of putting a stop to this,” he said. “I wish things hadn’t gotten so out of hand. We are a small town, with small town love and care, and I hope that in the light of this grievous crime we will all band together to prevent such a crime from happening again.”

“It’s such a sad thing,” Mary Wilkens, another employee of Todd’s, said. “Clark was a good boy, trying hard to get through college on his own. I knew he had temper issues but I didn’t realize he would lash out like that. I blame his mother, truly, she was never satisfied with anything he did.”

Clark’s mother declined to comment on the situation.

*

“Really Dad?” Stiles asked as he waved the paper at his father. “What on earth do you think this article is going to accomplish?”

“I’m hoping that the truth will get out to the right people and I won’t have to arrest anyone else for assault on my son,” he said, crossing his arms. “I’ve made comments to enough people, I feel my feelings on the situation is clear.”

“What about Clark? I mean… It wasn’t…” Stiles frowned and bit his lip.

“Don’t even say you don’t want to press charges, because it’s a non issue son. He had to be pulled off of you. There were four police officers at the scene. There is no choice, this is going to trial.”

“He’s only nineteen!” Stiles protested. “It was just a -“

“A *what* Stiles?” his father snapped, raising his hands to the heavens like he was hoping for strength. “A miscommunication? Because that doesn’t usually land someone in the hospital. A misunderstanding? Because that doesn’t usually break bones. I won’t hear you suggest he was just being stupid, or dumb, or whatever it is you want to say. You are my *son*, and you are a citizen of this town, and I do not take this kind of action lightly!” He walked closer to Stiles and glared at him. “And you don’t have a say in this anymore. It’s done. He’s getting a lawyer.”

Stiles wanted to argue. He wanted to protest and complain, but even though he did he knew that there really wasn’t anything he could do about things. He’d read enough up on rules and regulations to know where things stood. Besides, he did kind of want the boy to get in trouble, just not in prison trouble. Okay, maybe he did, but…

“Fine,” he sighed, leaning back with a sigh. “Okay.”

His father came over and lightly ran a hand over his buzzed hair. “Stiles, I know you get up to things I don’t understand, and I wish you’d tell me all about it, but until you do, let me at least do this to keep you safe.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Stiles mumbled, but he leaned into the touch, taking comfort from the strength of his father.

“Yes you do. Derek told me that you could tell me everything. That he was okay with it, that you were allowed.” Stiles hissed in a breath and looked at his father in surprise. “I want you to tell me what he’s talking about son.”

“He said that? He honestly said those words?” Stiles asked, eyes wide. He couldn’t imagine what would have made Derek say that, he’d always seemed to want things kept silent.

“That’s what he said,” his father said with a nod of his head. “You’re that surprised?”

“Yeah. Yeah I am.” Stiles nodded his head and considered everything that was going on and he licked his lips. “I mean, I’d like to tell you, but I don’t think you’ll believe me.”

“Oh great, it’s one of those conversations? Don’t tell me you like to dress up in women’s clothing Stiles, because I’m not ready for that kind of information yet,” he sighed.

Stiles snorted and shook his head. “No Dad, I knew I didn’t like that when I borrowed Mom’s dress at six, come on,” he laughed. “Too frilly.”

“Brat,” his father chuckled, knocking his hand on Stiles’ head lightly.

There were so many ways to approach this situation, but he wasn’t sure how to do it, now that the situation was in bold, bright letters hanging over his head. He swallowed and took a deep breath. Maybe he should ease into it slowly.

“So, what do you think about the supernatural?” he asked. His father rolled his eyes and moved away to sit down.

“Stiles…” he said with a warning tone and Stiles lifted up his hand.

“I’m being serious Dad. *Deadly* serious.”

They stared at each other for several minutes before his father motioned for Stiles to continue.

“Like, werewolves?” he asked. His father sighed again. This was going to be a long conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I could have drawn out the conversation but that isn't something I currently wish to do. I think that, like the show shows, this conversation is long, gets windy, and the Sheriff doesn't really get everything in one go. Believe that Stiles has explained all the basics to his father at this point, and any details he's still a little fuzzy on because: hospital and Sheriff.


End file.
